


The Car In The Wall

by SevenCandlesticks



Series: Six Grains of Rice [35]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drabble, Each drabble in this series is stand alone, Gen, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 15:51:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17625284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCandlesticks/pseuds/SevenCandlesticks
Summary: Jongup borrowed Daehyun's new car.





	The Car In The Wall

Jongup was outside, just staring at Daehyun’s now totaled car he had borrowed, crashed into a wall. As Junhong rode down the sidewalk on his skateboard, he nearly fell off at the sight.

Jumping off his skateboard, he picked it up and ran over to Jongup’s side. “Did you seriously just…?”

“Yup.”

“You just….!”

“Uh-huh.”

“Hyung’s gonna….!”

“Probably.”

Junhong was both impressed and a little concerned how calm Jongup was. “Aren’t you scared?”

He shook his head. “No.”

“Why? You totaled his brand new car!”

Jongup turned his head. “At least it wasn’t Himchan’s car.”

Junhong couldn’t argue with that.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt;  
> "You didn't seriously....?"  
> "Yep."  
> "You just...?"  
> "Yep."  
> "Does that mean...?"  
> "Quite probably."


End file.
